So What If He's Trouble?
by Not your average chipmunk
Summary: Lilly Potter is returning to hogwarts her fifth year after attending a traveling school for four years and gets a little to friendly with the enemy, I kind of change their ages to better fit the story but I think it fits nicely
1. Chapter 1

**Well, if you are reading my twilight story, I hope you like this one too, and yes, no fears, I CAN multitask! So this is my version of what I think the second generation of our fave trio would be like, and I dont do multiple dislaimers, so theis is the one for the whole story: J.K. Rowling both Powns and Owns, so I can has no piece of the pie, but I hopes u likes mi story anywayz!**

What Could Go Wrong?

"Lilly! We have to go!" shouted Harry to his youngest daughter.

The rest of the Potters were already loading their luggage into the car, but Lilly couldn't find it, her other two way diarie, she had received them as gifts for christmas, but still didn't know who to give the second one to. She was glad to be returning to Hogwarts, sense not even a third of the way through her first year she got accepted to a tarveling Wizards school that went EVERYWHERE, it was a blast, but now that her four year term was up, she was ready to go back to a permanent school, it would be just like she was starting all over again, just in fifth year, not first, at least she already knew her house, Griffendor, big shocker there right?

Finally she found it, stuffed it into her trunk, and took off for the car, Juniper following close behind. Juniper was her owl, she was really pretty hawk owel, she had received her as congratulations for getting into that traveling school.

"Now James, you and Teddy and Fred need to at least _try _to stay out of trouble this year, it's getting to the point where I might need to reciprocate, I swear you three are just as bad as Fred and George were! Except it's worse because there's three of you!" she said, looking over the front seat at at the children sitting in the back while Harry drove.

"Now Genny dear, let them have their fun," he said, eyes still on the road, a huge smile still on his face.

"And don't even get me started on you again Albus, I swear, you place one more toe out of line and I will snap that wand of yours clean in half, I'm tired of the fights, are we clear?" she added, glaring at Albus this time.

"And Lilly dear, make me proud. You boys should be more like your sister, at least she can behave herself," at that I stuck my tongue out at them playfully and the whole car erupted into laughter, they really didn't know all that much about me, I was just more discreet than my brothers, we had all inherited our fathers mischievousness.

The whole car ride to the station went on in much the same manner, as it always was with their family, jokes all around.

"So Lilly, are you going to try out for the Griffendore quidditch team? You always did take after me in that."

"Of course daddy, I hear their looking for a new seeker this year..." she said before trailing off.

"Yea but you won't get it_, I'm _going to be this years new seeker," said Albus.

"Yea right, you couldn't spot the snitch if it was an inch from your face, nice try though," she shot back sticking her tongue out at them, by that time they had reached the platform and their parents were wishing them luck as the horn blew, it was finally time to go.

She followed her brothers onto the train and they went to find an empty compartment towards the back, it was a tradition she had only shared with them once, the train ride was for family, so they would meet up with their friends at school.

When the trolly came around they both left to go find something they wanted to eat and she declined their offer to tag along, slouching back into her chair and closing her eyes, she was soon disturbed by the sound of the door opening and a blond boy who appeared to be around her fathers age walked into the cabin, but he stopped immediately when he saw her.

He was handsome, tall with angular chhek bones, crystal blue eyes, and honey colored hair, she had to concentrate to keep herself from swooning.

"Oh, my mistake, it seems I've entered the wrong compartment," he said, a cocky smile plastered on his face, somehow I had the feeling it_ wasn't_ an accident.

"That's fine," I replied, giving him a confident smile, I never had had shyness problems, and they certainly weren't starting now.

"I can't say I'm upset I did however, seeing as I got to make your acquaintance," he went on to say, leaning against the door.

"Yes, I suppose so, It's not a surprise to have missed you though, I haven't been here in a long while."

"Why's that?" he asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Traveling school for four years, it was okay I guess," I replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You know.." he was cut off when my brothers came charging into our compartment.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" they shouted in unison, it was kind of scary actually.

"Whatever, Potters," he scowled at them then, as he went out the door, he turned and gave me an exaggerated wink before leaving.

"He wasn't mean to you was he?! I swear if he was I would hex him until he was so messed up he thought he was a pygmy puff and his name was ruffles!" James ranted.

"Calm down James, I'm fine, one: he didn't tease me at all, two: I'm a big girl, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself thanks," I said, watching them shake their heads.

"That boy's nothing but trouble Lilly, stay away from him," Albus commanded.

Oh no, he did not just tell me what to do! "Oh, and you two are the Angels of the school, yea right you two have more detentions between the two of you than leaves on a tree! Besides, it's my decision as to who I will associate with and you have zero say in the matter," I said, before pulling out my newest charms book and learning a couple of new spells, they took the hint and the subject was dropped.

It wasn't too long after that when we all had to change into our school robes and get on the thestral drawn carriages to go to the castle, it was my first time to do so and I was overjoyed, even though I was in my fifth year I was probably acting like a second year, oh well.

She entered the great hall and sat down with the other Griffindors, but her eyes were locked on the Slytherin table, surely her brothers wouldn't have reacted in such a way unless he was a Slytherin. Finally she found him, and what do you know, it appeared he had been searching for her too because when their eyes met he smirked and she rolled her eyes at her brothers before following suit. His frame shook with laughter and she was about to stick her tongue out at him when Professor McGonnigal called everyones attention.

The meal was amazing, as always, and she was glad she had gotten to at least experience this before she left, she was glad to be able to once again. Afterwards they went to the dormitories however, and after making sure Juniper was settled she said she was going to the library and headed out to explore the corridors.

Everything was huge and she stopped to talk with a few of the portraits as she went, she never had been a particularly rude person, but she did tend to joke around a lot. Halfway down one of the corridors she ran into a familiar face, literally, he came out of a side hallway and she didn't see him until it was to late.

"Bloody... oh, it's you," said the boy she only knew as Malfoy, she recognized the name but couldn't quite place it at the moment.

"I do hae a name you know," she said, teasing him.

"Oh, well then what is it?" he asked mockingly.

"I don't think I want to tell you, I think that will just be something you have to figure out, when you do, we'll talk," she replied, turning on her heel and leaving him there in the middle of the hall slack-jawed, and dumbstruck.

She quickly made her way back to Griffendor tower, it was almost nine after all and she didn't want to get in trouble her first day back so she walked up to the naked lady, said, "pickled dragons feet," and walked in, seriously, who came up with those passwords?

Her brothers were sitting there waiting for her, marauders map in hand.

"I thought you were going to the library, not meeting Scorpius for a little chat, at least I hope that's all it was," said James.

"Oh bugger off you two, I saw him by accident, I'm going to bed," and with that she left the common room.


	2. Bad Boy

**Ok, so please review and let me lnow how I'm doing, I can't fix anything if I don't know there is a problem, so keep me updated!**

Bad Boy

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Juniper scratching her nails against the window. It was odd, she had a letter tied to her leg but it was no where near mail time, shrugging to herself she walked over to the window and let her in, the sun was just now peeking over the horizon, stretching it's golden talons ot to scrape the sky a raw red. She stood there for a while, just looking at it, before she realized Juniper was getting agitated.

The letter on her leg was adressed to her, like she had expected, and she opened the seal.

_Mystery Girl,_

_I know your name, meet me the small courtyard located in the southern wing after dinner._

_Scorpius_

Well, that was unexpected. She wondered how he found out her name, then realized it wouldn't have been too difficult, she had been the talk of the school yesterday, mainly because hardly anyone knew her, sense she had been studying abroad.

She was fully awake now so she showered, pulled on her robes, and used her wand to dry and fix her hair, magic made life so much easier. Downstairs in the common room it was practically deserted so she pulled out her potions book, sense that was her first class, and tried to memorize as much as she could before her brothers came down stairs and they proceeded to breakfast.

She wasn't all that hungry so she settled on some sausage and eggs before conversation broke out between her brothers.

"Hey look, Scorpenis is staring at us," said James to Albus.

"Nah, I think he's staring at Lily, maybe we should go make it very clear to him just how we feel about him leading on our little sis," Albus added.

"Hello, right here! And his name is Scorpius, you dickwads," said Lily, her face turning read from anger.

"He's not a good person Lily," Albus pointed out, as if it were obvious nd she was acting like a retard.

"You don't even know him do you?" she asked defiantly.

"Neither do you!" James pointed out, ooh she was SO going to kill him.

"That's beside the point, all I'm saying is that just because he is a Slytherin does not make him a bad person!"

"No, but his father was the one who tried to kill Dumbledore and set fire to the room of requirement," started James.

"And gave Dad such a hard time in school," finished Albus.

"That was his father, not him, seriously you two _are_ dull," she said shaking her head before walking off to her potions class, imbeciles.

She did well in potions, they were to start off the year "easy" so they made garganium, a potion that made plants produce fruit and vegetables up to twenty times their usual size, but it was NOT easy, in fact, her and some girl from Hufflepuff were the only ones to make it successfully, though Mandy, a muggle born in Griffendor, came really close, potions was just her class, which was good sense she wanted to be a healer.

Next was herbology, another of her strong points, ok so ALL of her classes were her strong points, but at least she didn't brag about it like her aunt used to, and still does.

Eventually all of Lily's classes were over and she was sitting next to some friends she had made at the Griffendor table, their names were Julie, Lyssanne and Skyler, they were all pretty nice but she liked Skyler the most, the other two were kind of quiet and laid back, but Skyler was almost as outgoing as she, and equally mischevious, she would make a great partner in crime...

Lily looked over towards the Slytherin table and caught Scorpius looking at her, when he realized that she noticed his staring he smirked and she winked in return, which just caused his smirk to widen before Skyler nudged her in the ribs.

"What," Lily asked, her adjitation leaking into her voice slightly.

"What was that between you and Scorpius, do I smell trouble, or is my sixth sesne on the fritz?" she asked, a smirk of her own spreading across her beautiful features, Lily was SO jealous.

"You might, but if you tell a single soul Sky, I swear I will have you puking up slugs every time you mention either of us, even if you just hint about it, we clear?"

"Crystal," she replied smiling.

"You know, you two_ would _make a cute couple, but your brothers would throw a fit, I really don't get what there problem is, he isn't all that bad, just arrogant," she tacked on.

"Who knows? They're James and Albus for Christ's sakes, they don't need a valid reason for anything they do," said Lily, exasperated.

Fiinally what seemed like the longest meal she had ever eaten ended. Everyone started trickling out of the great hall and she slipped away from the crowd the first chance she got. She walked down coridor after corridor, rarely passing any students which put her at ease, but at the same time madde her nervous, what if they told her brothers?

The thrill of it all was nice, though, she hadn't felt the presence of this much adrenaline in a while, which was upsetting, she_ loved _adrenaline. After what seemed like hours but was probably only about ten or fifteen minutes she came across the courtyard that he told her to meet him in.

Her stomach was churnin as she walked further in looking for him, she froze when she felt warm breath on her cheek. "I see you got my message, _Lily_."

She turned around as fast as her feet would let her and found herself looking into the two most intelligent crystal blue eyes she had ever seen. "Ah, so you _are_ a bad guy, I didn't really beleive my brothers, but surely no good guy would ever sneek up an a girl like that," she said, keeping her cool and smirking a little, she was proud of herself for keeping coherent, you couldn't even detect a hint of her nerves in her voice.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, although she could tell he already knew the answer by the look in his yes and the way his tone wasn't apoligetic in the slightest.

"You know you didn't, besides, I happen to like bad boys..." she trailed off suggestively.

"Good," he said through a huge cheshire-like grin,"because I'm the worst." Then he lowered his lips demandingly to hers and she crushed herself into his tall, lean frame, finally, she had been waiting for that sense she first saw him! His lips were warm, and though they were unrelenting, he was extremely gentile, it may not have been her first kiss, but it was the best by far.

When they finally pulled apart he looked down into her eyes and breathlessley said, "I'm not all bad, though, at least, I don't think I'm mean or anything, I just can't seem to stay out of trouble..." he said, trying to explain himself incase he had scared her off a bit, he knew she was a good person and wouldn't tolerate a mean boyfriend, as well she shouldn't, she didn't deserve that.

"I know," was all she said before pulling his face back to hers.

That was pretty much what the rest of the night, until they had to go back to their commonrooms that is, consisted of, they were a little too caught up in each other for talking, not that either of them was complaining.

Lily finally got back to the common room just before curfew and Skyler looked at her knowingly, winked, and went back to reading the book which rested on her lap.

**hope you like it, sorry I took so long to post, by bf and I split on friday :' (**


	3. Your Worth It

**Ok so this week has been slow... finals... yuck.... but here is the next chapter :) Plz review if u want another (smiles maliciously)**

Your Worth It

She was beautiful, he didn't understand how anyone could look so amazing this early in the morning, but he had a feeling she would be beautiful after getting into a fight with a Hungarian Horntail even, it was just a presence about her that wouldn't let you look away, well, wouldn't let Scorpeous look away at least. He knew she noticed his staring, but that was ok with him _let her know how much she intrigues_ me, he thought. she was talking with a group of other fifth year girls, she was obviously really into the discussion because she flipped her waist length jet black hair over her shoulder and leaned forward a little bit.

Bloody hell, what was he thinking? His dad was going to kill him! Maybe even literally, Scorpeous wouldn't have put it past him, the bastard. Just thinking about his father sent a chill down his spine, but for some reason, his fathers wishes didn't seem to matter as much, Lily was more than worth facing his fathers ire, so he pushed it from his mind and continued to stare, smirking every time she caught his gaze.

He glanced a little to her left and saw her eldest brother, James, glaring daggers at him, the thought 'if looks could kill' crossed his mind before he shrugged at him and continued his Lily watching, though her brother had a point, he wasn't exactly what her family would deem an appropriate boyfriend, seeing as not only was he the son of her fathers enemy, he was also two years her senior, which put him in the same year as James, he didn't really talk to people, especially not those who would just cause him more grief, so he admittedly had never really spoke with the boy, but he respected him for his treatment of Lily, he was just trying to protect her from someone he viewed as dangerous, he would most likely follow his fathers footsteps and become an auror if the school rumors were anything to go by.

Her other brother, Albus, was with his own group of friends, he was in his sixth year and he kept giving Scorpeous worried looks every once in a while, he was concerned for Lily as well. He was sure her other relatives felt the same, he knew they were scattered throughout hogwarts as well, though he didn't know all of them, most of them had already graduated as far as he knew. All too soon it was time to go to his advanced leval potions class and he walked quietly out of the great hall, taking his usual seat in the back of the room, alone. He was surprised when James sat beside him right before the bell rang and looked over at him questioningly.

"If you so much as cause a single tear to fall from my baby sis's eyes I swear I will cut your bloody balls off and feed them to you, understand?" he asked, dead serious.

"Got it chief," replied Scorpeous, smirking, "wouldn't expec any less."

"Good, now I admittedly don't know you very well, but my sister seems taken with you so you can't be all bad, just know, I don't trust you, not one bit, your still a Malfoy, even if you don't cause quite as much grief as your father did, and this ain't court, in my opinion your guilty until proven innocent, we clear?" added James.

"Crystal, chief," Scorpeous replied once more, still smirking, he liked James, he had guts.

They worked together on the potion that day, it was particularly difficult but they managed to finish it correctly with time to spare, and once they were completely finished they started flicking random ingredients into Archer Goyle's potion and laughing when it would turn odd colors and frown, he was really thick, the only reason he had gotten into this class was by cheating on his OWLS. James was surprised when Scorpeous started it, but truth be told, Scorpeous hated Archer, he was always teasing him not only at school, but home as well when his family came over to visit, he was a fat, spoiled, prat who needed to be put back in his place, but his father seemed to adore the boy, whatever.

Scorpeous found it odd that he was getting along so well with someone, he had never really had any friends, the only reason he was in Slytherine in the first place was because he would have been disowned otherwise and he had nowhere else to go, he couldn't wait to get away from his bloody father and live on his own, he was beyond happy he was of age now.

After potions he had DADA, also with James, so they left and walked together to the class, thoroughly enjoying hexing the shite out of each other the whole time, it was quite entertaining, and usually ended up with one of them or both, for that matter, rolling on the floor in laughter, by the end of class they had perfected blocking however, much to their professors amusement, he knew his father would find out about his new friendship, but he only had one more year left with him so he decided he didn't care anymore.

"You now, your not all that bad... for a Malfoy," James comented, smirking.

"Your not either... for a Potter," Scorpeous replied before they both erupted into roaring laughter, they went their separate ways after that and Scorpeous walked to transfiguration, a slight spring in his step, he couldn't remember ever having such a good time, his peers weren't exactly peasant.

He kept thinking about Lily all throughout the rest of the day, bloody girl wouldn't get out of his head, but he couldn't really say he minded. He continued to stare at her at lunch, and they met up out by the lake after classes.

Her green eyes looked wonderful in the daylight, and he smiled as she approached him.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, taking her hand in his and lightly kissing her knuckles.

"Oh please, cut the crap, I want to show you something," she said teasingly before taking off in the direction of hagrids hut. He followed her, his curiosity puling his feet to move faster, or perhaps that was his hormones? She was a fast little devil and it was all he could do to keep up.

"Hiya Hagrid!" she said, continuing past him to a small shed behind him. He looked surprised to see Scorpeous with her, but just shook it off and walked back into his hut.

The shed was small, but it felt even smaller once he realized what he was looking at, it was a small zoo. There were figurine sized animals everywhere he looked, magical and non, and each of their exhibits was more elaborate than any in any muggle zoo he had ever seen, the animals actually looked happy, each of their exhibits an exact replica of what it would have been in the wild, down to the climate, and each one was easily a mile or so in comparison to the animal in it.

"Wow," he breathed out in astonishment.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" she asked, but it was more like a statement.

"It's brilliant, are those dragons?" he asked pointing to a series of exhibits to his left.

"Yeah, this is my favorite," she said, placing her hand inside one of the larger dragon exhibits that contained at least seven or so tiny green dragons. "Her name is Jade, she's a Welsh Green, the first one born in my exhibit, isn't she sweet?" she asked, stroking the dragons spine, it stretched out like a cat and breathed a tiny cloud of flame into the empty air above it.

He nodded his head in agreement and asked the question that had been bugging him sense he first realized what he was looking at, "How?"

"Well, my uncles Ron and George rune Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and they knew how much I like animals, so they bewitched some figurines into coming to life with a spell they had been working on for a while, so they made a miniature zoo for me and it was absolutely brilliant, but they decided not to sell them once they realized that the animals had to be fed and taken care of just like any other and they didn't want irresponsible kids killing innocent creatures out of carelessness, so I have the only one in existence, some day, when I'm of age, I'm going to purchase some land in the country and bring it up to normal size so that we can have a wizarding zoo, which we don't have for some reason," she said, walking around to each exhibit and waving her wand slightly, causing tiny bits of food to appear, he had to admit, it was a brilliant idea.

"Will I be invited to this zoo?" he asked, sweeping her hair away from her neck and gently peppering kisses along it, slowly making his way up to suck on her aer lobe.

"Anytime you wish,"" she whispered breathlessly, moaning slightly.

The moan was all it took, he spun her around and attacked her soft lips, she graciously allowed him entrance and he hungrily explored her mouth, unable to get enough.

"Oh bloody hell, you know I'm going to have to owl your parents about this, don't you?" came Hagrids voice from the door. It was then they realized where their hands were, he had one resting on her stomach, the other resting on the table behind her, holding the majority of his weight as he pinned her to it, hers were tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, holding him to her, pulling him closer. They both pulled apart, pink staining their cheeks and nodded abashed as Hagrid stood aside so they could leave, but as soon as they were out of ear shot she erupted into laughter and raced off to a tree by the lake, pulling him with her and pulling him hungrily back to her lips as she leaned back against the tree.

"Greedy are we?" Scorpeous tesed against her lips.

"Oh shut up and kiss me, you prick," she said as he crushed her up against the tree and slip his tongue into her mouth once more. he didn't understand her at all, she wasn't like any other girl he had ever known, and all he could think about was her, he was completely enveloped in her with no clue whatsoever as to his surroundings, and honestly? He didn't care. She was all he needed to know about his surroundings. She was all he could smell, fresh rain and summer mornings, a slight hint of melon coming from her hair. She was all he could hear, her soft moans surrounding him, mingling with his. She was all he could see, her captivating green eyes locking him in place. She was all he could feel, her soft, smooth skin rubbing tantalizingly against his own, her hips pushing up against his as he crushed her into the tree. She was all he could taste, her delicious lower lip filled his mouth as he sucked on it before breaking away and trailing kisses down her jaw to her collar bone where he sucked the skin, not at all softly, enjoying how she moaned and crushed her hips into his even more as she arched her back. It was all he could do not to rip her clothes from her body and take her, right there, under that ancient tree on the shore of the lake, but he wouldn't do that, it wasn't right, neither of them were ready to go that far, but God did he want to, she was his, and he wanted to prove it, jesus where were these thoughts coming from? when had he gotten so possessive? He had no idea, all he knew is that two words were in the forefront of his thoughts at the moment, Mine, and Lily, and he in no way wanted to change that.


	4. I Love You

**Ok so here is the next chapter! Review! I feed off of reviews, well that and my friend Aaron innocense, it's friggin hilarious... I have corrupted him so much this year! But if u don't review I have to feed more off of his innocence and I'm not sure how much the poor guy can take before he goes crazy.. oh well... so REVIEW... (says in small voice) please?**

I Love You

Lily wasn't surprised to find a howler from mum and da at with the morning post the next day, but her brothers looked at her questioningly when they saw it. It was well worth the howler to kiss Scorp like that though, so she couldn't say she minded at all, she just hoped he didn't get into too much trouble. casting a silence bubble that she had learned how to do in charms last year in one of her more advanced classes she opened it.

_Lily Nymphadora Potter! How could you! Your father and I are so disappointed, we thought we raised you better then that... blah blah blah_

She winced slightly at the noise but otherwise tuned out the howler, it was what she had expected and she knew they would be over it by thanksgiving, she was surprised they didn't say anything about_ who _she was snogging, oh well. Once the howler had shredded itself she removed her silence bubble and saw a lot of people in the great hall looking at her oddly.

"How did you do that?" asked Skyler, her amazement clear in her eyes.

"How did I do what?" she asked, confused.

"That charm, we don't learn that until seventh year! and even then only if we take NEWT level charms!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, we learned it in travelling school last year, I didn't know, but it does come in handy," Lily replied, not at all perturbed, she noticed Scorpeous had done the same with his and was smiling at her approvingly, he didn't seem at all surprised.

"What was that about?" James asked her on the way back to their dorms to fetch teir brooms, it was finally saturday and quidditch tryouts were in a couple of hours.

"Oh nothing really, Hagrid caught me snogging Scorp and sent owls to our parents about it," she replied, shrugging it off nonchalantly.

"You were snogging Scorpeous?!" Al shouted, loud enough to wake the dead.

"Oh come on, you can't act like you weren't expecting it," said James, surprising them both.

"I still don't ike that my little sis is snogging a Malfoy! bloody hell have you lost your mind?" he asked Lily, eyes wide.

"Oh come on he's not like his father Al," said James, surprising them both once more.

"Great! he's gotten to you too!" said Al, shaking his head and racing ahead of them.

"What got his knickers in a knot?" asked James.

"Sense when do you defend Scorpeous?" asked Lily, amazed.

"Sense we got to talking and I realised he wasn't such a bad chap after all, you two just need to learn a little discretion, seriously you probably gave mum a heart attack!" he said chuckleing.

"AH, she worries too much, da too, they need too get over the fact that we're not ickle firsties anymore."

"Yeah, but unless you want to spend the rest of your days in detention I suggest you keep the snogging a little more private okay?" James asked.

Lily noded a little, smiling as she remembered the tree out by the lake, her back hurt a little from being rubbed up against the tree but she didn't even notice that until later that night, she had been to caught up in Scorpeous at the time.

She grabbed her broom, it was the latest firebolt, same as her brothers, they had gotten them for a back to school gift and couldn't wait to put them to good use. She planned on trying out for the open seeker position and headed off to stand with the others trying out for it, Hugo was one of them and he greeted her with a warm smile. "Hey Lily."

"Hey Hugo, sorry buddy but your going down!" she said, letting all of her confidence leak into her voice, Hugo was one of her favorite cousins but he knew he didn't stand a chance against her as seeker, but he decided to give it a go anyway, she had to give him his props for that, he had courage. When it was her turn she caught every ball Rose, Hugo's older sister and team captain, threw at her. Rose was a seventh year and a bloody good keeper, they would be missing an amazing player when she graduated in the spring, she planned on playing for the harpies like Lily's mum, Genny.

"I can still make sub, and besides, I'm a fourth year, I might get to be seeker after you graduate," he said optimistically, that was what she liked about Hugo, he always looked at the bright side of every situation. She smiled when she landed after performing every stunt she knew to catch the snitch in a record five minutes and saw Scorpeous waving at her on the far side of the pitch. Kicking off again and speeding to greet him he swung up behind her on her broom and she laughed, not even waiting to hear the results she pointed her broom at the lake and landed once they had reached what she now considered 'their spot,' under the old tree by the lake.

"That was bloody brilliant," he complimented, pulling her closer to him.

"It was wasn't it," she teased, smirking.

"You need to be taught some manners young lady," he said, lips just centimeters from hers.

"Oh? and who's going to teach me?" she whipered deviously, he couldn't over how sexy she looked when she challenged him.

"Maybe I don't want yout to have manners," he said, crushing her against the tree once more and licking her bottom lip at the same time. She hungrily granted him access as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back, breaking off in order to kiss along his jaw and nip at his ear.

"You gave me a hickey you know, your lucky I know how to hide it or else you might have had to answer to my brothers."

"I wouldn't have minded all that much, your _mine_," she grunted against her lips, he didn't mean to say that last part out loud, but he meant it, he was glad he had marked her in some way, even if it wasn't quite the way he wanted.

"Possessive much..... that's alright," she said when she saw him look away, abashed,"I find it a HUGE turn on," she added before pulling his lips back to hers and kissing him passionately.

They broke apart a few minutes later and flew back to the castle, they both had essays due Monday. They worked side by side in the library , every once in a while he would graze her lower back as he reached for another book and she would run her hand up his thigh subtly before returning to her parchment. Eventually they finished their homework and James and Al invited them to play a small game of quidditch with the rest of the family and some friends. he happily agreed and they made their way down to the pitch.

Weeks went by and soon they were all packing their things for the thanksgiving holidays. Lily and Scorpeous were out under their tree enjoying what little time they had left together before they were separated, his hands were buried in the back pockets of her jeans and her hands were massaging his abs, he had a six pack an she smiled, that hadn't been there at the start of term, he had been working out a lot now that he started playing quidditch with her and her family, he was a fairly decent chaser and he had only gotten better as time went on.

"I'm going to miss you," he said mournfully against her lips.

"You have no idea," she agreed, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you," he said it so softly she almost didn't hear it. Here eyes went wide and she hugged him tighter, it was the first time either of them had said it out loud, although they had both been thinking it for a while.

"I love you too, more than should be physically possible, especially this early on, and it scares the shite out of me." she replied, whispering against his chest.

"I know, it scares me too, but I'm glad I do, I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, kissing her forehead and then her lips, tenderly, lovingly_, longingly_.

"You'll owl me right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Every day," he assured her, his words vibrating her mouth as he continued to kiss her, " but unfortunately we have to go now."

"I know," she replied sadly.

They walked back to the castle in silence, just enjoying each others company. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, hers were wrapped tightly around his waist, her head buried in his chest as she shivered slightly from the cold.

The train ride was spent in silence as well. They spent the time memorizing each others faces, gently caressing each angle and curve, he hugged her on his lap and she curled into his chest, neither felt the need to speak, there was nothing that needed to be said.

All too soon the train ride was over and he helped her get her trunk down before grabbing his own and passing her off to her broothers in the hall. "Have a good holiday Scorp," James and Al said in unison, it was kind of scary how they could do that, they weren't even twins.

"You too," he said, knowing his would be shite, "See you in a week."

Lilys mum and da were waiting for them when they got off the train and James side alonged Lily as they all dissaperated to their house in Godrics Hollow. James banished he trunk and owl to her room upstairs and they all went into the kitchen. "Welcome home Lils, hows it feel to be back at Hogwarts?" Genny asked as her children sat around the table.

"Oh she's absolutely loving it, who wouldn't when their _dating_. Her and Scorpeous are inseparable," Al said, making kissing faces ate her.

"You mean to tell me your actually seeing _him_!" Harry snarled, fire in his eyes.

"He's not like his father da, seriously you need to stop jumping to conclusions," Lily said calmly, she had been expecting as much.

"Yea, I like him, he's a pretty decent guy, real quiet though," added James. Lily laughed when he said quiet, but luckily no one noticed.

"He better stay that way or I'll make sure he never again sees the light of day," her father added, she could have sworn she heard him mumble something suspiciously like 'she's _my _little girl' but she couldn't be sure.

Genny squeezed his knee below the table and he relaxed some but he was still tense. The doorbell rang and in walked Teddy and Victoire, who was starting to show, everyone was so happy for them. "Hey, we were just starting dinner, would you like to join us?" Genny asked her godchild and his wife, he had gotten so big, all of her children had, hell James would be moving out in just a few months, it made her feel old, and sad, all her babies were leaving her, even Lily had a boyfriend now, they were going to need to have 'the talk.'

"We would love to," Teddy said, rubbing his stomach appreciatively and taking his usual seat after pulling out a chair for Victoire.

Dinner was otherwise uneventful, her family never had been much of one for talking when they could be eating, but after dinner Teddy pulled Lily aside and gave her a big hug. "I missed you squirt."

"I missed you too Teddy," she replied, giggling, she loved Teddy like a brother and vice versa.

"So what's this about a boyfriend I hear?" he asked winking at her.

"Oh bloody.."

"Language Lily."

"Whatever I'm almost sixteen for christs sakes, anyway... news travels fast in this family."

"Yes it does, so what's he like?" asked Teddey, that was one of the reasons she liked him so much, he always knew exactly what to say, he didn't once say anything about him being a Malfoy.

"Well, he has blond hair and blue eyes, he is one of the smartest people I know, he hates his father but would never say that out right because he refuses to admit hating anyone, he plays decently at catcher but he doesn't want to join his house team, he wants to be an auror, his favorite class is DADA, he is an amazing kis...."

"Woa, stop right there Lil's, I did not need to hear that..."

"Ooops, sorry, guess I got a little carried away," she replied, her cheeks getting red.

"Just a little, but I'm glad you like him so much, he seems like a great guy, just answer me this, do you love him?"

"Yes," she whispered, looking at the floor.

"Does he love you?"

"Yes.."

"Then he has my approval," Teddy said firmly, "even if he is a Malfoy..... who would have thought eh?"

"Thanks Teddey," she said, huging him.

"Just don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Okay," she agreed laughing.


End file.
